Party at a Mansion
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Frank and Columbia throw a big party and invite everyone. There are only two rules; no sleeping and no sleeping. Rated T for language and minor sexual situations.
1. Arriving

_**Okay, here's a new story. It's kind of a way for me to practice using different genres but have it all in one story, y'know? It's multi-chaptered. And at times, it will be OOC (Like...Cosmo...) but I'll try to keep it IC as much as I can. Please enjoy the awkward first chapter. XDD**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Magenta walked into the room and stared at Nation and Laura, who were sitting on the couch. The silence between them shocked her, since they were usually talking and giggling.<p>

"When did you two show up?" She asked, cocking her head to the left slightly.

"Remember?" Nation asked. When Magenta shook her head, she continued. "We helped set up for tonight and Frank told us we should just stay here because everyone was going to arrive soon."

"Oh…yeah. I remember now," Magenta said, sighing and mentally scolding herself for leaving Laura and Nation alone for as long as she did. "I'm sorry for leaving you two alone for so long. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's fine," Laura said with a small snicker. "Though you should probably be a little quieter next time you 'fall asleep'." Nation snickered.

Magenta blinked, blushing like crazy.

"I'm really sorry…well…um…how long until everyone shows up?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fifteen minutes," Nation said with a big smile. "Though Cosmo said that he'd be showing up a little early, so he and Sonny should be here any minute now."

Magenta had just sat down when there was a loud knock at the door. Nation jumped up and ran off to open the door.

"Cosmo!" She shrieked happily.

Cosmo and sonny awkwardly entered the same room as Laura and Magenta, Nation following close behind.

"Hello!" Frank said loudly from the top of the stairs, waving his hand as if he were a girl on her prom night. Columbia stopped next to him and set her hand on the banister of the stairs, tossing her leg over it and sitting on it. She started sliding down the stairs like a little kid. She fell off once she reached the end.

"Shit…" she mumbled before jumping up and smiling at everyone.

Riff Raff hurried into the room, breathing heavily and sitting next to Magenta, who smiled.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes, everyone was sitting in the room, talking and laughing.<p>

"Here are the rules," Frank began, not even bothering to attempt to get everyone's attention first. "Girls will stay in one room and boys will stay in another. There are three rooms for people who want to 'hook-up' in. Nobody's allowed to sleep though! We will be playing games all night. Columbia, can you please lead all the girls to their rooms?"

Columbia nodded, jumping up and motioning for the girls to follow her towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, everyone had their stuff in the rooms they were assigned. Nation and Laura were sitting in the corner, waiting for Columbia to tell everyone to follow her again. Magenta and Janet were chatting by the door, Janet going on about Rocky and Brad while Magenta was talking about Riff Raff and Sonny.<p>

"Okay! Frank wants us to meet him in the game room. Everyone, follow me. We'll tell you about the first game when we get there," Columbia said, getting all the girls' attention.

When all the visitors were game room, Columbia began whispering to Frank while the others talked amongst themselves. Nation, Laura, and Cosmo ran off to talk about whatever. Riff Raff, Sonny, Magenta, and Janet sat on the ground in a circle and started talking about what they were going to do later in the night.

"Okay! Time for the first game!" Frank said with a big, Cheshire Cat-like grin. Magenta rolled her eyes at her old friend. "It's hide-and-seek!"

Everyone groaned loudly.

"But it'll be fun!" Columbia added quickly, trying to make the game seem more fun. "It'll be in the dark!"

Everyone groaned again.

"Um…Columbia…can you explain how we're going to be playing?" Brad asked, making everyone groan again.

"That's easy! Boys against girls. Girls will wait in their room for ten minutes and the boys will hide. If the boys are caught, they'll be led back to this room and cannot leave unless they're helping a girl find another boy," Columbia smiled.

"Oh, and to make it fair, the boys can try to hide the captain of the girls' team and make them lose. Okay, Columbia. Head back to the girls' room and decide who the captain is," Frank added quickly.

Magenta and Janet said bye to Riff Raff and Sonny and left the room with Columbia, Laura, and Nation.

They were going to win the game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, as you see, it's a mix of Shocky, Rocky, and ROTOQ. A Revenge of the Shocky Horror Picture Show crossover...y'know...I've been wanting to use that crossover name for a while. XDD I'm going to clarify this now. Everyone's 17 years old. :3<strong>_


	2. Hide and Seek

_**Here's chapter two, which is considerably longer and, IMO, better. There is a bit of drama...sorry. XDD Well...I guess I'll get this out of the way now. There are three pairings as of right now. NatLaura (No Nosmo. Sorry.), Riffgenta (...Expect this from all my stories. XDD [Even if it's Bradgenta. There's always one-sided attraction! :3]), and CollieFrank (I can't think of a mashup name for them.)**_

_**Well...:P Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"Nation!" Magenta shouted, banging on the bathroom door. "Are you and Laura going to make out all night or are you going to help us win a game or two?"<p>

"We're not making out! I simply need help fixing my makeup!" Nation shouted back from inside the bathroom. There was soft murmuring from inside and then a giggle.

"Yeah, well…come on! We're supposed to be deciding on who's the captain!" Janet hissed.

Nation walked out of the bathroom, dragging Laura by the shirt sleeve.

"Better?" Nation growled. "Fucking babies."

"Shut up, ginger!" Magenta shouted, balling her fist and stomping her foot.

"You wanna fight, Vitus?" Nation shouted back at her, letting go of Laura's sleeve.

"Both of you! Stop it!" Columbia cried, stepping between the two girls. "You're both acting like you're fucking PMS-ing! I mean, seriously! Go one fucking night without fighting!"

"Fine," Magenta said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Nation. "But I swear to god, if she threatens me, Riff Raff, or Janet one time, I'll kill her!"

"Shut the fuck up, Vitus! Fucking idiot," Nation laughed, pointing at Magenta accusingly.

"Fuck you!" Magenta shouted.

"What? You two were all 'buddy, buddy' earlier…what happened?" Janet asked softly.

"That bitch decided to hit on my brother!" Nation shouted.

"Oh my god, can you two stop fighting? Magenta doesn't like Cosmo that way, Nation. Okay? Please! Stop fighting!" Columbia said.

"Okay. I'm cool," Magenta said, exhaling slowly. "Back to the game. Who's the captain?"

"Not you, Vitus," Nation smirked.

"Nation!" Columbia snapped.

"Sorry," Nation murmured.

"I say you should be the captain, Columbia," Laura mumbled.

"I say either you or Magenta," Janet said, smiling at Laura. "I'm leaning more towards you, Laura. You can keep calm a lot easier than Magenta."

"I say Nation," Magenta said, surprising everyone in the room. "She may have a temper, but that temper won't let her go down without a fight. People like Laura would bend over backwards to avoid confrontation. People like Nation would fight until they couldn't anymore. She'd have a better chance of keeping the girls in the game."

"I say either me or Magenta," Nation said. "Same reason as Magenta."

"You two are weird…you were just trying to kill each other," Columbia muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well…That's two for Nation and two for Magenta. One for me and one for Laura. Um…I say Nation."

"What?" Magenta blinked. "Columbia! You and I are best friends!"

"Magenta…you're easily distracted by beauty. Riff Raff is a boy. If you're the captain, they'll try to distract you. Since Nation is a lesbian, they can't do that as easily," Columbia sighed.

"Told you being gay has its benefits," Nation laughed.

"Okay, so Ginger's the captain," Magenta said. "Too bad gingers don't have souls."

"You're a ginger too," Janet said softly.

"Yeah…but I'm not gay," Magenta snickered.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Frank!" Columbia shouted. "Nation's the captain! Just telling you!"<p>

The girls started walking down the dark hall.

"Magenta…do you have your cigarettes?" Janet whispered.

"I always do," Magenta replied cheerfully. "Why do you ask, Janet?"

"Just wondering."

"Well…I'm gonna go find Riff Raff…or try to at least," Magenta smiled. "See ya guys after I find him. You all should probably split up and try to get a few of the boys on your own. It'd be easier." She walked off in a different hallway, disappearing into the darkness.

"Fuck…she's gonna be gone for a long time," Columbia muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'll look for Frank and Eddie. Meet'cha guys back at the room when I find them!"

"I call Brad and Rocky!" Janet cried a little more enthusiastically than she should have.

"I guess we could split Sonny and Cosmo," Laura said.

"Or we could do it together," Nation said with a big grin. Laura cocked her head to the left slightly before smiling and nodding.

* * *

><p>"Riffy!" Magenta shouted. She looked around. "Riffy! Come on out! If you come out, I'll show you something special!"<p>

She hurried down the hall, searching each room for her twin brother, until she reached the last room. She sighed and leaned against the wall, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Smoking isn't good for you," someone said.

"Yeah yeah, keep walking, stupid boy," Magenta said. The person was gone by the time she finished speaking.

"Riffy! Don't hide from me! I'll find you!" She shouted. There was a loud creak from above her. When she looked up, she noticed the metal breaking and jumped out of the way.

"What the hell?"

"Boo," Sonny giggled once he sat up. "Ouch…that actually kinda hurt."

Magenta looked up again and saw a giant hole in the vent.

"Shit! I told you to stop, Sonny!" Riff Raff said, sitting up next to him and holding his head. He looked around and his face fell with he saw Magenta. "And you got us found."

"That isn't fair!" Sonny cried, jumping up and running off. Magenta didn't bother to go after him. She kept her eyes on Riff Raff.

"Looks like you found me," Riff Raff sighed.

"Wouldn't it be 'we found each other', Riffy?" Magenta asked. Riff Raff stared at her blankly. "Idiot. Into this room. Come on."

Magenta dragged Riff Raff into the nearest room.

* * *

><p>Janet tip-toed down the hall, not bothering to check any rooms for Brad or Rocky.<p>

"Why do we call him Rocky?" She wondered aloud. "His name is Zachary…isn't it? Where did we get Rocky?"

"It's because he likes rocks, Janet," Cosmo said, stepping to the side so Janet could see him. "You've known him a year longer than I, yet I know more than you about him."

He walked until he was standing in front of her.

"Cosmo! I found you! Get back to the game room!" Janet shouted, ignoring Cosmo's comment.

"Quiet!" Cosmo hissed, placing a finger to Janet's lips to keep her quiet. "I'd like to stay in the game for a little while longer."

"Why?" Janet managed to say, pushing Cosmo's hand away. "I mean…Nation will find you eventually. Why not just come back with me?"

"Yeah…but I need to ask you something anyways," Cosmo said.

"Yes?" Janet stammered.

"Did you really date Frank before?" Cosmo asked.

"Uh…for a week…why?" Janet asked.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah," Janet blinked, confused by why Cosmo was questioning her.

"Liar. Frank told me that you had sex with him," Cosmo said, shaking his head and walking off.

"Damn it," Janet sighed. "I'm so glad I wasn't chosen as the captain."

* * *

><p>"We should really start looking for Sonny and Cosmo, Nation," Laura whispered.<p>

"Shut up, Laura," Nation said, taking Laura's hand and smiling. "We can find them later. Sonny and Cosmo can't play hide and seek to save their lives."

"But…if we find them now, then we don't need to worry about rushing to find later," Laura blinked.

Nation squeezed her hand and smiled again.

"Laura…just…trust me. Please?"

"Okay, Nattie," Laura said. She rested her head on Nation's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Laura," Nation whispered in Laura's ear.

* * *

><p>Columbia shook her head and leaned against the wall next to a door, wearing Eddie's jacket.<p>

"Oh come on, Columbia! Let me out of the closet!" Eddie whined.

"Nope. Not until you tell me where Frankie is!" Columbia giggled.

"I told you I don't know, Columbia!" Eddie whined. "Please let me out!"

"Tell me now! You and Frank and Sonny almost never separate. Where is Frankie?"

"I don't know!" Eddie cried. "Oh god, Columbia! There's a spider! Let me out! Please!"

"You're not afraid of spiders, Eddie. I'm not falling for that again!" Columbia frowned, banging on the door. "Where the fuck is Frank?"

"Fine! He's upstairs. In the attic. Now let me out!" Eddie shouted.

Columbia unlocked the door and dropped the jacket.

"Head to the game room. I'll be there once I find Frank."

She ran off towards the stairs. When she was far enough away, Eddie started laughing and stepped out of the closet.

"Sucker!" He kept laughing as he helped Frank out of the closet.

"Thanks, Eddie. I owe you one," Frank said gratefully before running off.

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate hide and seek," Janet growled. She'd gone from tip-toeing to stomping down the hall.<p>

"Janet?" Rocky called.

"Rocky? Really?" Janet asked, blinking and trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, hoping it would help her see Rocky.

Cosmo ran up behind her and tackled her.

"What the hell?" Janet screamed. "Did you eat a bag of sugar or something?"

"Yeah…you have the right to remain silent!" Cosmo replied, snickering slightly.

"I hate you both!"

* * *

><p>"Well," Magenta giggled as she straightened her dress. "We should get back to the game room…you'll probably be the last one in there."<p>

"I doubt it. Sonny and Cosmo were planning on taking the girls out one by one. Sonny probably got caught, but Cosmo ate a lot of sugar and became a ninja. It's unlikely he's been caught yet," Riff Raff replied. "By the way, you were really quiet."

"Yeah. Laura and Nation said I was loud earlier and I don't want everyone in the mansion to hear me," Magenta sighed. "But Cosmo ate sugar? What? Was he with you earlier?"

"Yeah. I kept telling Sonny to stop crawling and he didn't. Cosmo wasn't too far behind us and I guess he stopped when the vent broke and found a different way to go," Riff Raff replied.

"Oh yeah…you three are the smallest of all the boys," Magenta snickered. "You all can fit in the vent."

"Shut up," Riff Raff lightly punched Magenta on the arm.

"Domestic violence," Magenta giggled. "Well, come on. We should probably stop chatting and get back to the game room before the girls get Cosmo."

Magenta grabbed Riff Raff's arm and started to leave the room.

"Wait…"

"What, Riffy?" Magenta asked.

"I'll race you," Riff Raff grinned. Magenta smiled and took off running.

* * *

><p>Columbia blinked.<p>

"How the hell did we end up tied back to back?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"You're the one who scared Cosmo," Janet murmured.

"Shut up!" Sonny screamed, running away from Nation.

"Nation?" Cosmo called, turning around and being knocked down by Sonny. "Sonny!"

"Help!" Columbia screamed. Nation stared at the two girls and smiled.

"No," she said. "I'm taking the boys back to the game room and I'm gonna be the savior of this game! You two don't know how to play if they caught you!"

"Nation!" Frank cried, running up behind Nation and pushing her down.

"Frank! You fucking asshole!" Nation screamed.

"I guess we lost," Janet sighed.

"Get off of me!" Nation cried, trying to push Frank off of her. "Frank! I'm going to kill you!"

"Haha, boys won! Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyaah!" Frank teased.

* * *

><p>"Well fuck…we're alone again," Magenta sighed. "That was unexpected."<p>

"It's not all bad…being alone," Riff Raff whispered. "I love you, Magenta."

"I love you too, Riffy," Magenta murmured, smiling at him. "I have a question for you…where would the boys take the girls that they managed to find and drag off?"

"Probably the boys' room," Riff Raff answered.

"I think you should help me find them…the girls that is," Magenta sighed. Riff Raff nodded.

"Follow me. I can lead you to the boys' room," he said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh, by the way, how are you and Nation getting along?"

"Why do you ask?" Magenta asked, standing.

"Cosmo said that you two were fighting about him the other day."

"We were. But not in the way he was probably thinking. And we fought a little earlier," Magenta shrugged. "Can we go? Please?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Riff Raff walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Laura nervously took a step forward.<p>

"Nation?" She mumbled. "Columbia? Janet? Magenta?"

She took another hesitant step forward, eyes darting around nervously.

"Anybody? Please?"

Laura stopped and looked around.

"Laura?"

"Who's there?" Laura asked softly.

"It's Eddie. Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Where is Nation? Where's everybody else?" Laura cried.

"Calm down, Laura. Come on. I'll lead you to Nation," Eddie said. Laura ran towards Eddie and threw her arms around him, bursting into tears.

"Thank you, Eddie."

* * *

><p>"Oh my fucking god! I hate all of you!" Columbia screamed, kicking her legs.<p>

"Who gave Cosmo candy?" Nation screamed. "He's not allowed to have candy, you fucktards! Why the fuck would you give him sugar?"

"Frank told me to eat some taffy…and I kept eating it. Now I'm hyper!" Cosmo laughed.

"He tackled me earlier," Janet mumbled. "Not that anybody cares."

"Frank! Why in the world would you give Cosmo sugar?" Columbia shouted.

"He's very mean to me," Janet continued.

"Shut up, Slutty McGee. We all know you're desperately in love with my brother," Nation said, rolling her eyes.

"Why would I be in love with him? He's mean to me!" Janet cried.

"Wait…where's Laura and Magenta?" Frank asked, realizing that two girls were missing.

"Yeah…where is Laura, Nation?" Janet asked. "I thought lesbians had special tracking chips implanted in their partners to keep track of them."

"Shut up!" Nation growled. "I don't know where she went. One minute, we were talking in a closet and the next, we were looking for Sonny and Cosmo and we got separated."

"Wait…you're lesbian?" Sonny asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Yes." Everyone sighed in frustration.

"What? When did this happen?" Sonny asked.

"When I hit puberty, smart one," Nation sighed.

"Nation?" Laura whimpered when the door opened.

"Huh? Laura?" Nation blinked.

"Nation!" Laura cried, running towards Nation and tackling her to the floor. "Nattie…I love you."

"Uh…Laura…" Nation murmured, blushing. "Quiet down. We're not alone."

"Oh…" Laura looked around and buried her face in Nation's shoulder.

"Shut up, all of you," Nation sighed, trying to make everyone stop snickering. "I'm sure you all have someone who'd do that."

"Yeah…but mine's a boy," Janet giggled.

"But Nation's actually loves her back," Frank smirked, earning an icy-cold glare from Janet.

"We're still missing Magenta," Eddie said, walking into the room. "And Riff Raff."

"Eddie! Asshole!" Columbia screamed.

"Did someone say Magenta?" Magenta flashed a smile as she walked into the room. "I request a switch over to the boys' team, please. My team sucks."

"Who was the captain of your team, Magenta?" Frank asked.

"The lesbian on the floor…stroking the frightened blond's hair…what?" Magenta blinked. "Why is Nation on the floor?"

"Long story short, after being apart for ten minutes, Laura tackled her and they had a touching moment ruined by us laughing," Sonny said.

"That makes sense…well…I guess we lost," Magenta sighed.

"Don't we always?" Columbia asked.

"I told you we weren't racing this time, Magenta," Riff Raff called from the hall.

"Let's all get back to the game room…we need a new game," Cosmo said.

"Untie us and we can go," Columbia said.

"I don't think Nation would ever say that," Frank smirked again, earning a glare from both Janet and Cosmo. "What?"

"That's my sister, you ass," Cosmo hissed.

Brad quickly untied Janet and Columbia, ignoring the argument between Cosmo and Frank.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

><p>"Well…what game are we playing now?" Nation asked, looking between Columbia and Frank.<p>

"Uh…we haven't decided," Columbia sighed.

"I have an idea!" Janet smiled.

"Can't involve kissing…unless it's truth or dare," Frank sighed.

"That's it!" Columbia cried happily.

"What's it?" Nation asked.

"Truth or dare! That's the next game!" Columbia clapped her hands excitedly.

"Why?" Brad asked.

"You've been quiet Brad. Why?" Eddie asked.

"Nobody listens to me…I have no clue why I was even invited," Brad sighed.

"Because Columbia made an extra invitation," Frank smiled.

"Well…who's going first?" Magenta asked.

"I think Magenta should go first since she lasted the longest in the last game," Cosmo said.

"Only because she was fucking her brother for at least half an hour," Nation said.

"Calm down, Nattie," Laura whispered, resting her head on Nation's shoulder.

"Shut up, Nation," Magenta growled.

"Wanna fight, Vitus?" Nation shouted.

"Nattie," Laura whispered again. "Please calm down."

"You should calm down," Magenta smirked. "Your fucking buddy is scared."

"That's the last fucking straw, Magenta!" Nation screamed, jumping up. Laura looked between Magenta and Nation. She stood up as if she was going to try to stop the fight, but covered her ears and ran off crying.

"Wanna fight, ginger?" Magenta shouted, standing up and stepping closer to Nation.

"You don't fucking mess with Laura," Nation growled, turning her back on Magenta and leaving the room.

"Why can't you just leave her alone, Magenta?" Janet sighed.

"What? She can make fun of me because I sleep with my brother, but one little thing slips from my mouth, that I didn't mean, and she can throw a big hissy fit?" Magenta shook her head. "You all are messed up. It's because she's lesbian, isn't it?"

"So…truth or dare? Magenta, you go first. I'm gonna go get Nation and Laura," Columbia said, jumping up. "And, for the record, we're mad at you because you made Laura start crying. She's already having issues with the fact that she's shy and she's always being teased because she has a girlfriend. You made her cry."

"I was trying to piss of Nation! I didn't mean to make Laura cry!" Magenta shook her head. "Why would I want her to cry?"

"Because you're mean," Rocky said.

"Whatever. I'm not playing," Magenta threw her hands up. "Get out of the way, Columbia." She walked out of the room.

"Fuck," Columbia sighed. "Uh…Janet…you start. I'll be back soon…hopefully."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I added one. XDD One-sided JanetCosmo (Canet? Jasmo? I'm going with Jasmo...unless someone has a better one! X3). And I interpret the character my way. since they're younger than the movie version, their personalities should be at least a little different. Which is why Laura's so shy. And Nation and Magenta are so talkative and angry. :3**_

_**I cuss a lot, don't I? XDD I guess that comes with being a teenager. Well...I guess that's it. I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow, but I have three projects to finish for Civics, so I may not be able to. :3**_

_**Reviews keep everyone happy. :3**_


	3. Honestly?

_**Hehe...I'm running on soda, Glee, and Peach Rings. XDD How funny the weekend is, don't you agree? Oh well...sorry for being so late.**_

_**Info about this chapter; we learn a little more about the Nation/Magenta relationship and learn about Laura. Other than that, it's pretty much randomness. **_

_**Sorry for updating way late. I'm gonna try to update once a week, the day being Saturdays. Okay? Well...here's chapter 3...I guess...XDDD**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare, Riff Raff?" Janet asked.<p>

"Uh…truth?" Riff Raff shook his head.

"Have you ever gotten Magenta pregnant?" Janet asked. "By the way…Columbia's taking a long time to find Nation and Laura."

"Yeah…she is…" Frank sighed.

"No. I haven't," Riff Raff answered. "This is boring. Magenta and Nation would have the best dares."

"Oh, thanks," Nation said.

"Oh. Hey, Nation," Janet said. "Did you happen to see Magenta?"

"No," Nation shrugged. "I really don't care either."

Laura and Columbia walked in behind her. Columbia was dragging Magenta by her arms.

"Liar," Janet mumbled.

"God, you're stubborn," Columbia panted.

"I told you I didn't want to come, Columbia," Magenta sighed. Columbia sat next to Frank. "Sorry. Let's start."

"Magenta. You're first," Riff Raff said quickly.

"Uh…truth or dare, Nation?" Magenta asked.

"Dare." Nation shrugged again.

"I'm sorry," Magenta smiled. "Now…onto the dare…hm…how about you kiss Janet?"

"What?" Nation and Janet shouted in unison.

"Do it. I dared you to," Magenta smirked.

"No!" Janet cried. "I refuse to!"

"Fine then…um…Nation…I dunno…shut up for five minutes?"

"Fine," Nation shrugged. "After I do mine."

"Deal."

"Truth or dare, Janet?" Nation asked.

"Truth!" Janet said, proud of herself.

"Do you like my brother?"

"No!"

"Liar!" Frank and Columbia shouted.

"How?" Janet asked. "I don't like him."

"I see how it is, Janet," Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Cosmo," Janet hissed.

"Come on, Janet! We all saw you blush whenever you first met Cosmo!" Riff Raff teased. Janet crossed her arms over her chest and started pouting, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Bitch."

"Uh…let's move on…um…how about we just ask each other questions? A lot better than truth or dare," Frank shrugged.

"That's a great idea!" Brad agreed.

"We'll go clockwise, starting with me," Columbia smiled. "Okay…Nation. How long have you liked Laura?"

Nation blinked at Columbia, glancing at Magenta.

"Go ahead," Magenta sighed.

"Okay, well…we first met a few years ago. She talked a lot at the lake, where we met. Like, when it was just the two of us, you know? She told me she was comfortable around me and felt safe. Whenever she told me that, I realized that it was the same way with me. Later that month, I asked her out and she said yes. It was the best day of my life," Nation said with a small romantic sigh. Laura smiled and closed her eyes. Almost out of instinct, Laura rested her head on Nation's shoulder.

"Well that's a cute story," Frank commented.

"Okay…I guess it's my turn," Nation said. "Cosmo, do you like Janet? I mean, like, seriously like."

"Well…I did," Cosmo sighed. "But she doesn't like me back, so I don't know anymore."

"Shut up, Cosmo," Janet growled.

"Uh…" Laura murmured, opening her eyes and raising her head. "Frank…are you…are you going out with Columbia?"

Nobody heard her and they carried on listening to Janet and Cosmo argue.

"Hey! Laura's turn!" Nation shouted. "She asked if you were going out with Columbia, Frank."

"Oh, sorry, Laura," Frank said. "Not really. I mean, kinda. It's an open relationship though."

"Brad, are you gay?" Magenta asked.

"No."

"Oh…you act like it."

"Laura…why are you so quiet all the time?" Riff Raff asked, trying to change the subject before Magenta started fighting with Brad.

"Um…I…" Laura shook her head and looked at Nation, who nodded. "I'm quiet because I used to get in trouble for talking so much…I really only talk to Nation."

"Oh…is there a reason why you only talk to Nation?" Riff Raff asked.

"Hey!" Janet cried.

"Shut up," Frank hissed.

"Whenever we first met…she was so nice to me and didn't try to make me talk…slowly, she got me to open up about myself and I felt so comfortable around her. I still do…she's my best friend…" Laura smiled at Nation.

"Wow…" Magenta murmured.

"Laura, why don't you feel comfortable around us?" Janet asked.

Laura shook her head, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Okay…sorry," Janet sighed. "Cosmo, why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, per se. You just make it so difficult to like you," Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"I agree with that," Magenta snickered.

"Shut up, Magenta," Janet sighed again.

"Nation, why did Laura want to talk when Riff Raff was asking questions, but suddenly didn't want to talk when Janet asked her a question?" Rocky asked. Everyone looked in his direction, surprised that he was even there.

"Um…I don't know…Laura?" Nation blinked.

"He seems nice," Laura murmured.

"Rocky…why are you quiet?" Brad asked.

"I just don't feel like talking," Rocky shrugged.

"Magenta, have you ever been pregnant?" Frank asked.

"I think so…" Magenta tapped her chin. "Nope. Nevermind. I was freaking out that time. Never been pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! Nation!" Sonny giggled. "Who all does Laura talk to willingly?"

"Cosmo, me, Riff Raff it seems like, and sometimes, she'll willingly talk to Columbia, like earlier," Nation answered. "What's with all of you and your sudden interest in Laura?"

"She has such a soft and cute voice!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Uh…ignore him," Eddie shook his head. "Sonny, why are you so hyper?"

"Hakuna Matata," Sonny giggled. "No, I'm hyper because Laura talked."

"I guess it's back to me…Magenta, why are you and Nation always arguing or being all friendly?" Columbia asked.

"You really want to know?" Magenta asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay then. Well…it all started a year ago. We got into a really big fight and the next day, we were best friends again. Then, a week later, I got pissed and started screaming at her about Laura being a quiet little prick and Nation got really pissed at me and punched me in the face. I retaliated by telling her to 'eff herself' told Laura to 'go die in a hole because nobody fucking likes you' and Nation literally tried to stab me in the chest. Ever since then, we go through periods where we get pissed at each other so easily and we go through periods where not even a freaking sword could separate us."

"Oh…that's…wow," Columbia blinked. She looked at Nation for confirmation.

"Nobody messes with Laura without getting punched in the face at least," Nation giggled.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Frank said.

"Anyways," Nation said, rolling her eyes. "Magenta…can we just go back to the way were before that fight?"

"Of course!" Magenta smiled. "I hate always fighting with you, Nation."

"Well…that problem was solved quickly," Sonny sighed. "We should've just locked them in a room together."

"No…Nation would've killed her," Cosmo said.

"Isn't it Laura's turn?" Brad asked.

"Yes. But, same as last time, nobody's paying her any attention," Rocky shrugged.

"She's too quiet," Sonny commented.

"Frank…um…can we just start skipping me, please?" Laura asked softly.

"Uh…yeah…if you really don't want to go," Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Brad, are you sure you're not gay?" Magenta asked.

"Can someone please make a rule against Magenta asking if I'm gay?" Brad asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose in anger.

"Magenta, no more asking if Brad's gay," Frank sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Awww man!" Magenta snickered.

"Magenta, why are you obsessed with everyone's sexuality?" Riff Raff asked.

"Because Brad's gay!" Magenta shouted.

"I'm not gay!" Brad screamed.

"No proof! I need proof!" Magenta shouted at Brad.

"Proof of what?" Columbia asked.

"Proof that Brad is straight!"

"Magenta…shut up," Cosmo shook his head.

"I'd know if Brad was gay," Janet giggled.

"Can we just move on?" Sonny asked.

"Columbia, why in the world are you still friends with Magenta?" Janet asked.

"Because she's nice…sometimes," Columbia shrugged.

"Why are you so nervous around Cosmo if you don't like him, Janet?" Rocky asked. Again, everyone turned their heads to stare at him, surprised that he was there still.

"Because I'm afraid he's going to hurt me," Janet sighed.

"Liar," Cosmo grunted.

"Shut up," Brad rolled his eyes.

"Brad's gay," Magenta giggled.

"I think Magenta's gone crazy," Nation commented.

"La la la la la." Magenta started giggling uncontrollably.

"We all do, Nation. She gets like that randomly during the night," Riff Raff sighed.

"Magenta…are you high?" Brad asked.

"Maybe," Magenta giggled.

"Laura, I know you don't want to talk, but what do you want to play next?" Frank asked. "Because this is getting boring."

"Um…how about we play a mystery type game?" Laura suggested.

"That sounds good," Riff Raff agreed.

"You're supposed to love me!" Magenta whined loudly.

"I think someone needs to sleep. Frank, I know you said that nobody can sleep, but please just let Magenta sleep during the next game," Riff Raff begged.

While the others talked about the next game and Riff Raff argued about Magenta and sleep, Nation and Laura talked.

"So…looks like you found someone else you can talk to," Nation whispered, a big smile stuck on her face.

"Yeah…it's…nice being able to talk to someone else," Laura giggled quietly. "Especially someone as understanding as Riff Raff."

"But you really do need to open up a little more to at least one more person, Laura," Nation said seriously.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Because, you seem to have issues talking and you don't need another handicap that puts you farther back in life, sweetheart," Nation murmured, slowly taking Laura's hand in her own and squeezing.

"It's not that bad, Nation…" Laura shook her head.

"Yes it is. You're constantly nervous around others and you have trust issues. Laura, it's not okay to be like that. It's unhealthy," Nation sighed.

"It's not really a handicap, Nation…I just developed slower socially," Laura sighed.

"But it is, Laura. A handicap is a disadvantage that makes achievement unusually difficult…being this shy is a disadvantage that makes a lot of things in life difficult, honey," Nation smiled. "I'm not saying you're handicapped and need special help, I'm just stating a fact."

"I know…can we talk more about this when we're in private please?" Laura sighed.

"Of course," Nation smiled.

"Well it's settled! Team One is Laura, Nation, Riff Raff, and Columbia. Team Two is me, Magenta, Janet, and Eddie. Team Three is Rocky, Sonny, Cosmo, and Brad," Frank cheered.

"Okay, um…Team One and Team Three, we need to wander around the mansion for half a minute and then Team Two will start looking for us. Rules to be explained in detail later," Columbia smiled. "Everyone, clear out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My favorite one to write is actually Laura because this version of Laura is actually close to how I really am...minus the whole back story. X3 And I don't mean to offend anybody with a real handicap (is what Laura has even a handicap?) I just classified handicap by the definition. Whether she really has a handicap or not is a matter between doctors and whatever. X3 Yah.<strong>_

_**Um...yeah...:3 Suggestions of games you could play at a party are loved! ...Since I've only been to church parties. XDD Okay. Well...that's it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't think of a title...:/ But sorry for being a day late. X3 Well...a week and a day late...or two weeks...hell...I don't know. X3 This chapter took longer than I thought it would...but I'll update every Sunday from now on...unless I get grounded...:/**_

_**Well...I guess that's that...X3 I worked really hard on this chapter and I think it's funny in that stupid/random way. X3**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"I forgot who's on what team!" Magenta shouted.<p>

"You see? She needs her sleep!" Riff Raff repeated.

"Okay, ignoring Riff Raff…Magenta, Team One is Laura, Nation, Riff Raff, and Columbia. Team Two is me, you, Janet and Eddie. Team Three, the leftovers, are Rocky, Sonny, Cosmo, and Brad," Frank sighed. "Do you got it?"

Magenta nervously wrung her hands and stared at the wooden floor.

"No…but I'm sure I'll be fine," she sighed. Frank nodded.

"As I said earlier, Team One and Team Three needs to wander around the mansion together for a minute or two. Then Team Two will look for us in any way they choose. Let's go," Columbia smiled, walking out of the room. She was followed by the rest of Team One and all of Team Three.

* * *

><p>"Are you really that tired?" Janet asked Magenta, who just nodded in response. She was sitting, back against the wall. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.<p>

"Get over it! You can find Riff Raff the fastest of all of us and that'll lead us to Columbia, Nation, and Laura," Frank growled.

"Shut up, Frank. She's tired," Janet shook her head.

"If she didn't insist on running around all the time," Eddie mumbled.

"Shut up," Magenta groaned. "I'll be energetic soon…I'm just bored right now."

"Oh…it's gonna be dark," Frank snickered.

"You know how clumsy I am, Frank!" Janet cried in protest. "You can't have the lights off!"

"Yes we can," Frank grinned.

Magenta closed her eyes, silently waiting until she could get up and start looking for Riff Raff's team. She doubted that Laura and Nation would stay with their team, considering they always got sidetracked in some way. Columbia was most likely to stick with Riff Raff.

"Wake up," Janet whispered, gently shaking Magenta.

"Damnit!" Frank cried when Magenta fell onto her side, fast asleep.

"I knew she'd pass out eventually…I just figured Sonny would be first," Eddie shrugged.

"Let's just go…she'll wake up by the end," Janet sighed.

"I hate you, Magenta!" Frank screamed.

"Shut up," Janet rolled her eyes, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Um…Riff Raff…is your sister nice?" Laura asked softly, walking beside Riff Raff alone. He quickly turned his head and stared at Laura, shocked that she wasn't accompanied by Nation for the first time since he'd met her.<p>

"Uh…yeah. She is," Riff Raff shrugged. "But she can be mean."

"Oh…she seems really mean," Laura blinked, staring up at Riff Raff.

Riff Raff couldn't help but notice how short she really was. And how pretty she was.

"No. The only reason she's mean around Nation is because their personalities are so similar that they clash and the smallest thing can blow up in their faces and set them off," Riff Raff sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Honestly…she can be a handful sometimes. She's practically a little kid still."

"I thought girls matured faster than boys," Laura murmured.

"Yeah, well…not in Magenta's case. She still likes to play in the mud," Riff Raff laughed quietly. "The only way she's matured is physically and sexually. Psychologically, she's still a little kid. A little boy at that."

"Oh…well…I guess all girls have that one part of them that never truly matures," Laura sighed. "Mine's being social…I just…don't like talking to a lot of people."

"Not just girls…everybody, Laura," Riff Raff sighed. "I can point out a few right now. Columbia, as a matter of fact, is still a little girl physically. She's weak and tiny. Nation has the patience and self-control of a two-year-old. Frank is a teenage boy, a younger teenage boy to be exact. He's only got one thing on his mind."

"What about you?" Laura asked. Riff Raff squeaked.

"I…I've never thought about myself…" He mumbled. "What do you think?"

"Oh…my opinion…um…you're tall and slightly muscular so you've matured physically…you're smart and level-headed…you can talk to people without being forced to…you seem to be in the right mind for someone our age…I don't know," Laura shrugged.

Riff Raff glanced at Columbia and Nation, who were standing a few feet away, talking and laughing. He looked back at Laura and blinked.

_She's so tiny…so child-like…so fragile looking_, he thought.

"Well…I guess we'll never know," Riff Raff laughed.

"Wait…I think I have it!" Laura giggled. "You lack self-confidence!"

"What?" Riff Raff stared at the blond with wide eyes.

"Yeah…that's why you tend not to say what you're thinking," Laura beamed.

"That's…actually believable…" Riff Raff smiled. "Okay, I guess that's it."

"Riff Raff…um…would it be weird if I were to ask you if…nevermind," Laura sighed, staring at the floor.

"What?"

"Riff Raff…how do you know for sure if someone you love loves you back?" Laura asked.

"You just have to…trust what you think," Riff Raff mumbled.

"Oh…" Laura's eyes darted around. "Do you think Magenta loves you?"

"Yes, I do," Riff Raff said proudly.

"I think Nation loves me…and I love her," Laura smiled for a second. "Do you love Magenta?"

"Yes," Riff Raff nodded.

"Laura," Nation whispered in Laura's ear.

"Yes?" Laura murmured.

"How are you and Riff Raff doing?" Columbia asked, stifling her giggles.

"We're doing fine, thank you," Riff Raff answered.

"And I do not have the patience of a two-year-old," Nation snapped.

"Yeah…okay," Riff Raff sighed.

* * *

><p>Sonny was walking next to Cosmo, who was keeping his distance from Brad and Rocky.<p>

"Hey, Cosmo…do you like Janet or not?" Sonny asked.

"Yes…I do actually," Cosmo shrugged. "She's just been a bitch lately."

"You're just a prick," Brad scoffed. Cosmo rolled his eyes.

He couldn't quite hear what Brad was whispering to Rocky, but he assumed it was something that would have 'made him cry'.

"Brad's an ass," Sonny grumbled. "Don't listen to him."

"Don't need anybody to tell me that twice," Cosmo mumbled. "So…anybody here you like, Sonny?"

Sonny shrugged.

"Magenta…kind of, y'know? But the girl that really has my eye is Laura," he grinned. "She's quiet and has a pretty voice."

"Laura's been through a lot, Sonny…I'm not sure you'd be able to deal with her properly," Cosmo sighed.

"Like what?" Sonny asked.

"Well…her dad died when she was little," Cosmo shrugged.

"What else?"

"Her mom constantly yelled at her and tried to kill her shortly before she met Nation. That was actually part of the reason she was at the lake that day," Cosmo smiled, remember how happy his sister was when she walked into their house that day.

"So?" Sonny shook his head, slightly disappointed. "What else?"

"Her mom disowned her when she came out to her as bisexual," Cosmo thought back to when Nation walked in, gently rubbing Laura's back. "Our mom and dad were happy when Nation finally told them that she was lesbian."

"What else?" Sonny groaned. "None of this is that bad."

"She watched her sister die slowly from cancer," Cosmo said. "Took three years for her sister to finally die and Laura didn't speak to anybody but her while she was in the hospital. Her mom hit her when she spoke after that."

"Oh…nevermind…I don't like her anymore," Sonny frowned. Cosmo rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Brad and Rocky were discussing Sonny and Cosmo.

"I think Cosmo's hiding something from everybody," Brad glared in Cosmo's direction. "I'm determined to find out what it is."

"No, he's not, Brad. You're just being an idiot," Rocky sighed.

"Shut up. He's hiding something…" Brad grinned.

* * *

><p>Magenta opened her eyes and glanced around the empty room.<p>

"Shoot," she sighed, jumping up. "Where did they go?"

She hurried out of the room and ran into Janet. Both girls fall onto their backs, shocked from the impact.

"Finally! You're awake! Come on!" Janet hissed once she stood up and realized Magenta had run into her. She grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her down the hall.

"Uh…where are we going?" Magenta asked.

"Shut up," Janet growled. "We should have listened to Riff Raff and let you sleep."

"Uh…where are we going, Janet?" Magenta repeated.

"I said shut up," Janet hissed.

"Tell me where the fuck we're going!" Magenta shouted.

"We're catching up with the others, you idiot!" Janet screamed.

"Okay. Let's go," Magenta shook her head. "All you had to do was tell me."

After a short walk, the two girls caught up with the others. Frank was busy talking to Eddie.

"Where would you go if you were Columbia, Eddie?" Frank asked. Eddie shrugged. "Oh, you're helpful."

"Shut up," Eddie grumbled. "She's your girlfriend."

Frank scowled at the term.

"No she's not!" He shouted. "We're friends with benefits!"

"You change the status of Columbia and your relationship all the time, Frank," Magenta giggled. "Well…knowing Nation, she'd be with Laura, who'd probably be with Riff Raff. Columbia might be with them. Might be. I say we look for Nation first."

"Look who's awake finally," Eddie teased.

"Shut up, Eddie," Magenta sighed.

"That's actually kind of smart, Magenta," Frank snickered. "Let's follow Magenta."

"Kind of smart? Bitch, that was fucking genius," Magenta smirked.

"Well…let's go," Janet sighed.

* * *

><p>"Do you like her?" Columbia asked for the fifteenth time.<p>

"No," Riff Raff repeated. "We're both in love with the person we're dating, Columbia."

"Doesn't mean you can't like someone else, Riff," Columbia giggled. "I'm dating Frank but I still like someone else."

"And who is this someone else, may I ask?" Riff Raff asked.

"Not gonna tell you," Columbia giggled. "I'm gonna tell you that's it's not a boy."

"It's Magenta," Riff Raff laughed.

"Fuck you," Columbia mumbled, defeated. Riff Raff just laughed.

"Hey! Do you think Nation's cute?" Columbia asked.

"What the hell, Columbia?" Riff Raff asked.

"So…no?"

"Shut up."

Laura and Nation were talking while Riff Raff and Columbia were arguing.

"So what were you and Riff Raff talking about that was so interesting?" Nation asked.

"Sex," Laura giggled.

"Really?" Nation blinked. "God, Laura…"

"I'm just kidding," Laura giggled again. "We talked about stuff."

"Can I ask you something?" Nation asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, Nation," Laura answered with a big smile. "D-do you love me?"

Nation didn't answer.

"Nation?" Laura stared at Nation, eyes wide.

Nation shook her head.

"Nation," Laura's voice cracked as her eyes watered.

Nation looked at Laura and stopped walking. She placed her hand under the blonde's chin and gently lifted her head.

"I love you so much, Laura…so much more than you could ever imagine," she murmured before gently kissing Laura.

Riff Raff and Columbia stopped once they realized that Nation and Laura had stopped talking. They looked back and saw Laura and Nation.

"Awww!" Columbia sighed romantically.

"What…the…?" Riff Raff blinked.

Nation wrapped her arms around Laura and pulled her face away from Laura's for a moment, before resting her forehead again Laura's.

"I love you, Laura," she whispered.

"I love you too, Nation," Laura murmured. She bit her lip, as if trying to decide what to do. She hesitantly kissed Nation.

"We're gonna get caught by the other team," Riff Raff grumbled.

Columbia playfully hit Riff Raff's arm.

"Shut up!" She giggled.

* * *

><p>"What would you do if you walked in on your sister and Laura…in bed?" Sonny asked.<p>

"That's a random question, Sonny," Cosmo blinked.

"Answer it."

"I'd probably hurry out of the room."

"What do you think Nation would do? If you were to walk in?" Sonny asked.

"She'd probably freak out. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Cosmo asked.

"Because I'm bored."

"Hey! Gays!" Brad snickered.

"Shut up, Majors!" Sonny shouted. "You're the only gay one here!"

"Shut up," Brad grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Hurry the fuck up," Magenta sighed, stopping for the fifth time. She turned around to see what was slowing the others down. She opened her mouth to say something, but was left speechless by what she saw.<p>

"Ew! Don't touch me, Frank!" Janet cried.

"Shut up, Janet! I was joking!" Frank shouted. "It's lotion. I stole it from Columbia's bag earlier. See? Smell it. It's apples."

"You are so disgusting! I'm not smelling that!" Janet cried. Eddie was laughing his head off.

Frank grinned and looked at his hand, which was full of 'lotion'.

_God…I hope it really is lotion_, Magenta thought, stifling her laughter.

Frank shoved his hand in Janet's face, covering it in 'lotion'.

"Frank! Oh my fucking god!" Janet cried. She blinked and frowned. "It's lotion, you ass!" She started hitting his arm. Magenta, Eddie, and Frank were all laughing.

"I hate all of you…" Janet mumbled.

"We love you too, Janet," Frank snickered.

"I'm not joking," Janet grumbled.

"Can we please go? We'll never find Nation and them if we just stay here and mess with her head. Come on," Magenta groaned, angry at herself for ending the fun.

"Okay," Frank shrugged and walked away from Janet, who was still angry at all three of them.

"Magenta! Why didn't you tell Frank to shut up?" She shouted. Magenta shrugged.

"I wanted to see where he was going with the whole 'lotion' thing," she giggled. Frank winked at her.

"Well…let's go," Eddie said.

"Yes. Come on," Frank agreed. Magenta turned around and began walking, ignoring Janet's grumbling.

* * *

><p>"Gosh…how long have we been standing here?" Columbia asked Riff Raff.<p>

"I don't know…I told you. We should have just waited. We shouldn't have walked away…" Riff Raff sighed. "I should have stayed at least."

"For all we know, they're still making out, Riff Raff. If we just go back…"

"Columbia! We've tried going back four times! We're lost now because we've turned and changed directions so much!" Riff Raff screamed.

"We could just sit here and wait…" Columbia murmured.

"Yes! Let's do that! Let's just sit here and wait! I'm sure somebody will find us!" Riff Raff screamed.

"Don't yell at me," Columbia mumbled, rubbing her arm and staring at the floor.

"Am I yelling? I'm so sorry, Columbia!" Riff Raff screamed sarcastically. "Let me just sit down and we can wait here like you suggested! Maybe we could talk about something smart, like which nail polish color is prettier!"

"Don't yell at me!" Columbia cried. "Don't yell at me! Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling, Columbia!" Riff Raff screamed.

Columbia covered her ears.

"Don't yell at me!" She screamed as loud as she could before bursting into tears and falling to her knees.

"Uh…sorry…" Riff Raff muttered, shocked by Columbia's reaction.

"Shut up," Columbia sniffled. "Nobody wants your apologies. You're just a meanie face."

"I'm a meanie face?" Riff Raff stifled his laughter. This was the worst time to laugh.

"Yes," Columbia mumbled, sniffling again. "I told you not to yell at me and you kept doing it."

"I'm sorry, Columbia," Riff Raff sighed, sitting down beside her and hesitantly placing an arm around her. "I didn't mean to start yelling at you like I did."

"Do you have any idea how to find Nation and Laura?" Columbia asked.

"No…like I said…we've made so many turns…we're lost," Riff Raff frowned.

"Oh…" Columbia sighed. Riff Raff stood up.

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to find them. The worst that happens is we get more lost, right?" He shrugged. Columbia jumped up and smiled.

"Yup. Let's go," she giggled before taking off. Riff Raff sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p>"I'm not gay!" Brad shouted.<p>

"Yes you are!" Sonny screamed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"They are so childish," Cosmo sighed.

"Yes they are…" Rocky shook his head.

"Pokémon is better!" Sonny shouted.

"What?" Brad questioned.

"I said Pokémon is better, Brad!" Sonny repeated.

"What the hell?" Brad scratched his head.

"Sonny…is really weird sometimes," Cosmo shook his head and sighed.

"Yes he is," Rocky agreed.

"Yeah…well…um…crap," Brad groaned.

"Haha! I win!" Sonny cheered.

"Come on, you two," Cosmo said, turning around and walking.

"We were going this way," Sonny said.

"No! We were going this way!" Brad shouted.

"We were going this way!"

"No! This way!"

"This way!"

"No! This way!"

"Shut up! Just follow me!" Cosmo shouted. Sonny and Brad squeaked and nodded, following Cosmo.

* * *

><p>"Hey…is that…Laura?" Janet asked.<p>

"No. It's just some blond randomly kissing a ginger, Janet," Frank rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't talk condescendingly to me!" Janet growled.

"Okay, lotion girl," Eddie snickered. Janet blushed at the mention of the lotion.

"Shut up," she stammered.

"Hey, I don't think Cosmo would be any angrier," Magenta shrugged. "I'm sure he'd be happy."

Janet's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up," she stammered again.

Eddie, Frank, and Magenta started laughing.

Laura's sharp cry drew the four's attention back to the kissing couple down the hall.

"That's Laura," Janet said.

"No duh, Janet," Magenta rolled her eyes. She headed down the hall, followed by the others.

"Nation," Laura mumbled. "Um…Nation…look."

Nation looked around and saw Magenta.

"Shoot…oh well…we can continue later…after they decide what the hell we're supposed to do after getting caught," she giggled.

"You two are lame," Frank shook his head.

"Shut up," Nation frowned. "Well…what next? You found us."

"Where's Riff?" Magenta asked, growing worried.

"They left," Nation shrugged. "Like, fifteen minutes ago."

"Um…I'm gonna go look for him," Magenta said.

"It's a mansion. What's gonna happen? Is he gonna fall down and hurt his knee?" Frank asked.

"Oh ha ha, Frank. Columbia's with him, by the way," Magenta said as she walked away.

"This game is not going well…everyone's splitting up. You know what? Game's over," Frank sighed. "Nation, Laura, please tell me you know how to get back to the girl's room."

"Yeah," Nation said.

"Head back there. If you see anyone on the way, tell them to get back to their rooms," Frank shook his head. "We need to find a better freaking game to play."

"Okay," Nation grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her away.

"Dude…we really need to find better games to play," Eddie commented.

"Why don't we just have a few free hours?" Janet suggested. "Maybe Magenta will get some sleep then."

"That's a pretty good idea…" Frank smiled. "We'll do that instead…"

"That'll just let Magenta not sleep," Eddie commented. "She'll be too busy."

"No. The girls have to stay with the girls and the boys have to stay with the boys," Frank said. "Let's go find the team of boys."

* * *

><p>"Hey! There's Nation!" Sonny cried.<p>

"That's Magenta, you twit," Cosmo blinked.

"No it's not! Unless Magenta started dating Laura, you're wrong!" Sonny stuck his tongue out at Cosmo.

"That could easily be Riff Raff, Sonny," Cosmo replied.

"So Riff Raff has boobs?" Sonny questioned. "Gosh, Cosmo. I guess men and women have crossed over. Do girls have-" Cosmo cut him off by smacking him in the back of the head.

"Shut up," Cosmo said sternly. Sonny glared at him.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you're the boss of me," he mumbled.

"Games over! Go back to the guys' room, Cosmo!" Nation screamed, not bothering to stop walking. "If you see Magenta or Riff or Columbia, tell them to head back to their room too!"

And with that, Nation and Laura disappeared behind the corner.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sonny asked, confused. "She just screamed at us."

"Just do what she said," Brad grumbled, hurrying off to follow Nation and Laura.

* * *

><p>"Riffy?" Magenta called. She looked around the corner and blinked. She stepped out and looked around. Suddenly, she fell to the ground and someone fell on top of her. Someone with short red hair.<p>

"God damn it, Columbia!" Magenta screamed, pushing Columbia off of her.

"Riff pushed me!" Columbia cried as Magenta stood up.

"I did not," Riff Raff stated, appearing to help Columbia up.

"Shit," Magenta mumbled. "You two are really friendly now."

"Well…we have been lost together for nearly half an hour," Columbia giggled.

"Well come on. I need to bring you back to Frank," Magenta sighed.

"Why?" Columbia asked.

"Because I do," Magenta answered. "He said something about game over."

"Why don't we just head back to the rooms?" Riff Raff asked.

"Good idea! Then Frank will be looking for us for hours! Let's go!" Magenta shouted enthusiastically.

"Okay," Columbia giggled. She linked arms with Magenta and Riff Raff and started skipping down the hall, pulling a reluctant Magenta and a confused Riff Raff behind her.

"God, you're such a child," Magenta mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I'm heading back to the girls' room," Janet mumbled.<p>

"Go ahead. We were about to ditch you at the next hallway anyways," Eddie snickered.

"Okay. I'm sure Magenta found the two and is already back," Janet said before walking off.

"Let's head back," Frank shrugged. Eddie nodded.

* * *

><p>When Nation and Laura got back to the girls' room, they immediately found a corner and sat down.<p>

"Everyone else should be walking in," Nation sighed. "Unless they all get lost on the way back."

Magenta walked into the room, pulling Columbia by her wrist.

"Right on time," Nation smiled. "What's wrong with you, Magenta?"

"I fucking looked for them and Columbia thought it'd be funny to tackle me and then Riff Raff helped her up but not me. So now Riff Raff's mad at me and she didn't want to leave him alone, so I dragged her in here, so now she's pissed at me," Magenta shoved Columbia away and sat down.

"You're the one who overreacted when Riff and I were being friendly," Columbia growled.

"This is why I don't like boys," Nation giggled. "They're the root of all girl drama."

"You don't like boys because you're a lesbian, Nation, gosh," Columbia giggled.

"Way to act stupid, Columbia," Magenta grumbled.

"Shut up," Columbia mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what!" Janet cheered when she walked in.

"You have a horrible disease and are going to die a slow and painful death?" Magenta asked.

"You are horrible," Nation commented.

"Uh…" Janet gave Magenta a weird look. "No…Frank said we could have a few free hours because we're running out of games to play."

"Yay…I'm gonna go talk to Riff Raff," Magenta stood up.

"No. Frank said that you can't converse or do anything with the boys," Janet said.

"So I can't kiss Riff because we're not allowed to interact with the boys, but Nation and Laura can kiss because they're girls? Really?" Magenta stomped her foot. "That is ridiculous!"

"Well…it's better than playing another game," Columbia mumbled.

"I hate Frank."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh...wow...X3 CheatingAtMonkeyBall, you seem to write long-ish reviews...X3 I'm not gonna clog up this story with replies so...um...rawr...X3 Yes, I used the actual definition too. Just sayin'.<strong>_

_**I kinda ended it suddenly because I really needed to get off the laptop so...yeah...there we go. X3 BLAAAAAARRRRRGHGHGHGHGHGHHHH! (Don't ask. Please.)**_


	5. Free Time

_**I'm on time! Happy April Fool's day! :3 And this chapter...went way longer than it should have...XDD Oh well. X3 I guess we'll see how you guys like this. :DD Note: I was listening to Kingdom Hearts music for 2/3 of the chapter so...yeah...XDD Might get a little...dramatic/sad.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Of course, the free time started with Columbia and Magenta getting into an argument about Riff Raff and Frank. Janet watched the two fight, curse each other out, and storm away from each other. After a few minutes, Magenta left the room, slamming the door behind her.<p>

"Wow…their fights are bad," Laura murmured.

"Yeah…they are," Nation agreed. "Whose turn is it to go find Magenta and calm her down?"

"This is why I didn't want to have a big party because somebody always gets mad," Columbia sniffled. "And they usually get mad at me or Frank."

"Why do they get mad though?" Janet asked.

"I dunno," Columbia muttered.

"I'll go look for her…" Nation grumbled, standing up and leaving. Laura stared at the door with wide eyes for moment before pulling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face. Neither Columbia nor Janet noticed.

"There's gotta be a reason, Columbia…just think…do you ever do anything to tick anyone off?" Janet asked.

"No," Columbia mumbled. "This was the first time."

"Well…I'm sure she'll get over it," Janet smiled. "Just keep smiling."

Columbia smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"You two are fucking idiots," Eddie rolled his eyes.<p>

"You're an idiot!" Brad cried.

"You're gay," Frank smirked.

"You're a transvestite whore!" Brad cried.

"Don't…wait…why are you three arguing?" Riff Raff asked, walking into the room with a big red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Because Brad started calling Eddie a dummy and Frank told him to shut up. Then Brad said that Frank was an insecure asshole, which made Eddie tell him to shut up and not call Frank a name. Well Brad said that you're a fucking incestuous freak and both Eddie and Frank were like, shut the fuck up. And then you walked in," Cosmo explained.

"How…why is your cheek red?" Frank asked.

"Uh…Magenta slapped me…" Riff Raff mumbled. "That's not the point…why were you guys standing up for me and why were you being a dick, Brad?"

"Because everyone hates me," Brad grumbled.

"We like you more than Brad," Eddie snickered. "That's why we stood up for you."

"Oh…" Riff Raff blinked. "And everyone hates you because you can't be nice, Brad."

"Shut up, freak," Brad mumbled.

"You shut up," Cosmo growled. "All you do is complain and try to get people to pity you, Brad!"

"Why'd Magenta slap you, dude?" Frank asked Riff Raff.

"Because of Columbia," Riff Raff sighed.

"Shut the fuck up, Brad! Stop mumbling!" Eddie shouted.

"I wonder if the girls are arguing," Rocky wondered aloud.

"Well…Magenta stormed out of their room and walked up to me. Then she said something along the lines of 'fuck you' and slapped me. Then she ran off," Riff Raff crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I think Nation's looking for her. I think we're doing better than them so far."

"Not if Brad goes pee," Frank whispered, hiding his mouth with his hand.

"Why?" Riff Raff asked.

"We…uh…we kinda set up a little surprise for him in the bathroom," Frank snickered.

"Wait…how could you not know what Magenta said?" Cosmo asked.

Riff Raff and Frank watched as Brad walked into the bathroom.

"She had that choked sound that you get when you're trying not to cry, y'know? And she was talking really softly on top of that," Riff Raff answered.

"Oh my fucking god! That's a huge ass spider! Oh my god!" Brad squealed. Frank fell down laughing.

"Jerk," Rocky muttered.

There was a loud thud from the bathroom and another cry.

"Oh my god! It's trying to crawl on me! Get it off!"

Eddie quickly locked the bathroom door, trapping Brad in.

"Oh my god! Why is the door locked?" Brad screamed from the bathroom, banging on the door. "Who the fuck locked the door? Oh my god! The spider!"

"This is hilarious," Frank laughed.

"Whatever," Cosmo sighed. "I'm going to go check on Laura…if Nation left without her…did she?"

"Yes," Riff Raff replied. Cosmo nodded and left.

"We're only missing one person. We're still doing better than the girls," Frank smirked.

"Let me out!" Brad cried. "I'm terribly afraid of spiders."

"Shut up!" Frank shouted.

"Let me out," Brad moaned. He banged on the door. "Oh god! The spider! Oh my god!"

"God…this is boring," Rocky sighed.

* * *

><p>"I think Laura's scared," Janet whispered to Columbia.<p>

"Well…it's not very difficult to guess that, Janet," Columbia rolled her eyes. "Other than Nat and Genta, are we missing anybody? I could've sworn there were other girls…"

"No…just us five…how many boys showed up?" Janet asked.

"Six…? No…seven…why does this even matter?" Columbia asked.

"I'm making a list to see who could end up together during the night," Janet smiled. She quickly took out a pencil and paper and scribbled down a few names.

"Well…does it matter if they're already with someone?" Columbia sighed. Janet shook her head. "Well then."

"Yeah…it's boring without Magenta here…I guess she's the life of the party," Janet giggled. "Well…for the girls at least."

"She…she has anger issues," Laura mumbled. Columbia and Janet stared at her. "She yells too much…and she tries to be mysterious and a tease…you can't be a tease if you open your legs to everybody."

"Uh…what?" Columbia frowned. "The first time you speak when Nation's not anywhere near, and you insult my friend?"

"I'm sorry," Laura murmured, staring at the floor beside her. "I just…she seems nice but she's so fake."

"Stop it!" Columbia cried.

"Calm down, Columbia! Sheesh. Laura's just stating her opinion of Magenta. She's not trying to be mean…are you?" Janet stared at Laura.

"No…I'm not…" Laura sighed. "I'm just trying to contribute…like Nattie said I should…she says I'm too quiet."

"Well…you'd get along better if you weren't a total bitch," Columbia grumbled. Janet frowned and smacked her. "Ow!"

"I'm really sorry Columbia," Laura shook her head. "I'll just be quiet…I'll just be a listener…like always."

Janet stood up and walked over Laura, sitting down beside her.

"Why are you…you know what? Fine! Be like that, Janet!" Columbia shouted. "I'll just go…leave you two lovebirds alone!" She stormed out of the room.

"We can't handle free time without the boys," Janet laughed. Laura giggled.

"Why'd you come over and sit with me?" Laura asked.

"What? Am I not allowed to try to be your friend?" Janet blinked.

"I just…go…please go," Laura sighed. "Janet…I…I'd rather be alone."

Janet stood up and shook her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled, leaving Laura.

Laura squeezed her eyes shut once the door had closed.

"Where are you, Nattie?" She murmured, opening her eyes and staring at the floor again. "You're never here when I really need you."

* * *

><p>"I just saw a couple of the girls leave the room," Cosmo said, walking back into the room, nearly tripping over Frank, who was on the floor. "What the…?"<p>

"Can't…stop…laughing," Frank cried. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his face was red from laughing too much.

"He's been laughing for nearly ten minutes," Eddie snickered. "Shouldn't we…you know…do something? Like…let Brad out?"

"Please," Brad whined weakly and hoarsely. His voice made Frank start laughing again.

"I said shut up, Brad!" Riff Raff screamed. "He's not going to stop laughing until you shut the fuck up!"

"Shut up…whore," Brad mumbled.

"I…um…yeah…there's only one girl left in the room," Cosmo mumbled. "I think it's Laura."

"Let's go mess with her brain!" Frank cheered, sitting up almost immediately.

"No!" Cosmo protested.

Nobody except for Rocky listened to him.

"Yeah! I bet we can make her cry in less than five minutes!" Eddie agreed.

"I swear, if you make her cry, both Nation and I will kill you all," Cosmo warned.

"We could lead her out of the room with Riff Raff and we could set up scary traps in the room and just scare the living hell out of her!" Frank giggled evilly.

"I will fucking kill all three of you," Cosmo growled.

"Riff Raff! Go drag her out of the room!" Eddie ordered.

"I already got slapped by Magenta once! I don't want to be slapped again!" Riff Raff shouted.

"The worst that can happen is Laura kisses you, dude," Frank shook his head and laughed.

"And then Magenta sees me, bursts into tears, slaps me, and runs off," Riff Raff shook his head. "I don't like it when she cries."

"But Laura will totally freak out, dude!" Eddie grinned.

"But…Magenta…"

Frank walked towards Riff Raff and stuck his face inches from Riff Raff's, poking him in the chest with his finger.

"Listen, bub. Grow some balls and dump your fucking sister," he hissed. "You're a wimp if you won't fucking help us."

"Don't fucking treat me like I'm the bad guy, Frank," Riff Raff snarled. "I am not going to dump my sister for your retarded prank!"

"How'd we go from Riff just leading her out of the room to him dumping Magenta?" Eddie asked, scratching his head.

"I have no clue," Cosmo sighed.

"Because Riff Raff is a fucking dick and needs to learn that he has plenty of girls wanting to date him, like Columbia," Frank said, not stepping away from Riff Raff. "He has no reason to date his fucking sister!"

"You just want her," Riff Raff shouted. "If I dump her, you'll leave Columbia heartbroken and try to get my sister on the rebound and she'll end up just like Columbia, Frank!"

"What the fuck? Are you saying I purposefully hurt Columbia?" Frank growled.

"Yes! You use her for sex and you leave her breaking every night, Frank! She told me that every night; she hurts more and more because of you!" Riff Raff screamed, shoving Frank. "I don't want to see my sister like that!"

"I won't do that! I never mean to do that!" Frank screamed, shoving Riff Raff back.

"Whatever, Frank," Riff Raff shook his head. "Fuck you. I'm not dumping my sister."

"Are we still gonna-" Eddie began.

"No," Frank cut him off, "we're not going to prank Laura."

"Why not?" Eddie whined.

"Because Riff Raff is an ass," Frank growled.

"Fine. I'll lead Laura out of the room," Riff Raff grumbled.

"No you two won't!" Cosmo screamed. Riff Raff, Frank, and Eddie ignored him and walked out. "Nobody pays attention to me."

"Spider," Brad whined.

"Shut up," Rocky growled.

* * *

><p>"Magenta?" Nation called, carefully looking down a hallway. She heard soft crying sounds and sighed. She followed the crying and saw Magenta, crying into her knees.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong?" Nation asked, sitting down next to Magenta and wrapping an arm around her. "Why are you, the unbreakable bitchy Magenta, crying?"

"Because Riff Raff," Magenta mumbled. "He..."

"Come on, Genta…don't let your brother run your life," Nation sighed. "You're strong and independent."

"But I love him," Magenta wiped her eyes. "And…it hurt when I watched him willingly help Columbia up but not me…is he still with me because he pities me?"

"No," Nation giggled. "If he was, then he's an idiot, Magenta. You don't need pity. You're beautiful and I can tell you that one of the boys here would absolutely love to be able to date you. And I can assure you that one of your friends loves you too."

Magenta smiled.

"But I don't like you that way, Nat," she joked.

"Not me, dummy," Nation laughed. "Not Laura either."

"Laura hates me," Magenta sighed. "But who else? What boy?"

"Can't tell ya," Nation grinned.

"Evil," Magenta laughed.

"That's the point, Genta," Nation snickered. "Well…how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," Magenta smiled. "But…I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach…like something horrible's gonna happen soon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…like…it's weird…"

"Well, we should probably head back," Nation said, rising to her feet. She held out her hands, waiting for Magenta to stand up.

"Okay," Magenta smiled, quickly grabbing Nation's hand and jumping to her feet. "I hope nothing bad happened while I was gone."

"Worst thing that could've happened is Laura…oh god…I left her alone with Janet and Columbia!" Nation shook her head. "Shit!"

"Well let's hurry if it's a big problem, Nat," Magenta sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Riff," Frank smirked. "Go in and beg Laura to come out."<p>

"And then what?" Riff Raff asked.

"Then go on a walk with her," Eddie rolled his eyes. "Kiss her…just get her out of the room!"

"Shut up," Riff Raff grumbled, walking into the room.

"Nation?" Laura looked up at the door, smiling. When she saw it was Riff Raff, her smile faded and she sighed. "Oh…hello, Riff Raff."

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" Riff Raff asked. He walked closer to Laura and held out his hand. "Come on. It'll be fun, Laura."

Laura hesitantly took his hand and stood up.

"Okay," she smiled. Riff Raff smiled back and led her out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Eddie!" Frank hissed, tiptoeing into the girls' room. Eddie was close behind him.<p>

"Here," Eddie handed Frank a container of glue.

"What?" Frank stared at Eddie, holding up the glue.

"I have feathers. We're going to make it where the girls with come in and be covered in glue then feathers," Eddie grinned. "Then, we can move onto other things."

"Good idea Eddie!" Frank beamed. "Okay, give me a boost, brah."

"Don't talk like that, dude," Eddie sighed.

"Fine…just…give me the freakin' boost," Frank groaned.

Eddie nodded and carefully helped Frank up higher so he could set up the glue and feathers.

"Wait…where do we put these?" Frank asked.

"I don't know…somewhere that the girls won't see but they'll trip something to send the glue and feathers flying down on them," Eddie grumbled.

"Okay…um…here then," Frank sighed. He carefully placed the glue where it would fall before the feathers. When Eddie put him back on the ground, he smiled.

"What's next?" Eddie asked.

"Come with me into the bathroom…do you have a red marker?" Frank asked, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…I have blue and black too," Eddie said.

"Good…we're going to break 'em," Frank snickered.

"Okay…whatever."

* * *

><p>"Columbia! I'm sorry!" Janet shouted.<p>

"Fuck you!" Columbia called back.

"Come on! It's not like I kissed Frank, Columbia!" Janet shouted.

"But you ditched me," Columbia shook her head.

"I did not ditch you, Columbia," Janet frowned.

"Janet…we could've been friends but…I realized why we never really got along before," Columbia smirked. "It's because you're a fucking tease!"

"What?"

"Yes! You're a tease! You tease me, Genta, and Frankie, but you won't even let us touch your hand! You're a fucking tease!" Columbia laughed maniacally.

"What the…? No I'm not!" Janet screamed. "You're not even gay, Columbia!"

"As far as you know, you stupid tease."

"Why are we even arguing about this?" Janet asked.

"Because you're a tease," Columbia answered.

"I am not a tease! What the heck made you even start calling me that?"

"Your mom!" Columbia shouted.

"How long were you with Frank earlier?" Janet asked.

"Um…before the party…all day," Columbia smiled.

"That was the last time you two actually spent time together, right?"

"Yup."

"Come on. We need to go back."

"Whatever…I need to find Magenta…I…I have something for her," Columbia shrugged. "You head back. I'm gonna look for Magenta."

"Okay…see ya in a bit," Janet waved goodbye.

"See ya," Columbia smiled, "tease."

* * *

><p>"Let me out!" Brad shrieked.<p>

"I'm gonna unlock the door," Rocky sighed.

"Go ahead," Cosmo shrugged.

Rocky unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, watching Brad fall onto the floor with messy hair and messed up clothing.

"What the…?" Cosmo blinked.

"Oh thank god!" Brad cheered. He jumped up and ran in a circle, pumping his fists into the air.

"This night is just getting better and better," Cosmo said sarcastically.

"I agree," Rocky sighed.

* * *

><p>"Tell me," Magenta repeated.<p>

"No," Nation giggled.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No, Magenta."

Magenta glared at Nation.

"Is the sky blue?" Magenta asked.

"Yes," Nation replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Is my hair red?"

"Yes."

"Is my favorite color black?"

"Yes."

"Are oranges orange?"

"Yes."

"Does Columbia like me?"

"Yes," Nation sighed. Magenta smirked as the realization of what she had said showed on Nation's face. "God fucking damn it! Shit! Mother fucking…damn it!"

"I win," Magenta said boastfully.

"Shut up."

"Does Frank like me?" Magenta asked.

"No."

"Shit…"

* * *

><p>"We're finally done!" Frank exclaimed jubilantly.<p>

"Yay! Now let's get the hell out of this room before the girls show up!" Eddie growled.

"Okay, sheesh," Frank snickered. "Let us take leave."

"No Elizabethan talk, smart one," Eddie sighed.

"To the boys' room! Forthwith!" Frank grinned.

"Shut up!" Eddie shouted.

* * *

><p>"That was a fun walk, Riff Raff," Laura smiled. "Thank you."<p>

Riff Raff and Laura were standing in front of the girls' room, talking until Frank and Eddie came out. Riff Raff spotted Magenta in the distance over Laura's head.

"You're welcome, Laura," Riff Raff smiled.

Frank and Eddie exited the girls' room quietly. When Frank saw Magenta getting closer, he smirked and pushed Riff Raff into Laura, succeeding with his plan.

Riff Raff and Laura were 'kissing'. And Magenta and Nation weren't far away. Frank and Eddie snuck away quickly, not wanting to see what happened next.

"R…Riff Raff?" Magenta choked out.

Riff Raff stepped back from Laura, eyes wide.

"Laura?" Nation screamed. "Riff Raff! You fucking cheater asshole!" She stormed over to Riff Raff and Laura and got in Riff Raff's face. "You're a fucking womanizer ass!"

She turned to Laura and shook her head, tears running down her face.

"How…why…Laura…I loved you," Nation mumbled. "How could you?"

"I didn't! Nattie!"

Laura was nearly in tears. Riff Raff barely saw the two girls fight. He was focused on Magenta. She was frozen in place.

"Riff Raff," she murmured before bursting into tears and falling to her knees. Riff Raff hurried over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Magenta…Genta…I didn't…"

"Don't!" Magenta shrieked. "Don't touch me! Get away from me! How did I ever love you?"

"Magenta! I didn't kiss her! Someone…they pushed me!"

"No, Riff Raff…don't talk to me," Magenta shook her head. "I loved you! I didn't care if I was made fun of because of us…because I loved you…but now…don't touch me ever again!"

She ran off towards the girls' room. Riff Raff watched with horror as she hurried into the 'safety' of the room.

"Nattie!" Laura cried.

"I don't believe you, Laura…I'm…I'm sorry," Nation shook her head, walking into the girls' room, leaving Laura alone.

Riff Raff shook her head and stormed his way to the boys' room.

* * *

><p>"And I pushed Riff Raff into Laura and they kissed. Maybe now he'll let her go," Frank grinned.<p>

"Was Nation with Magenta?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know," Frank shrugged.

"Asshole!" Riff Raff screamed, slamming the door as he walked in. "You ruined our lives, Frank! Laura's out there, bawling her eyes out because of you. Magenta and Nation are pissed and hurt. Because of you!"

"Lay off! I didn't do shit, dick-face!" Frank shouted, pushing Riff Raff.

"Yes you did, Frank! Don't lie to me!" Riff Raff screamed, shoving Frank to the ground and kicking him in the side as hard as he could. "I fucking hate you!"

"Ow!" Frank screeched.

"Riff Raff! Calm down!" Cosmo shouted.

"Shut up!" Riff Raff screamed, kicking Frank again before getting down on his knees and repeatedly punching Frank in the face. Cosmo pulled Riff Raff away.

"Riff Raff! Stop!" Cosmo ordered. "Calm down!"

"This party is ruining our lives," Rocky mumbled.

"I think my nose is broken," Frank mumbled.

"Riff Raff. I'm sure Frank didn't mean to hurt you this much," Cosmo said. "You need to calm down though."

"Lucky bastard!" Riff Raff screamed at Frank. "If it weren't for Cosmo, you'd be fucking dead right now!"

* * *

><p>Columbia and Janet were walking back quickly, trying to figure out what the commotion was about. When they saw Laura, they both sighed.<p>

"This is not good," Janet murmured.

"Nattie…she…" Laura cried.

"Janet…stay here with Laura…I'll go into the room and see what's up with Genta and Nat," Columbia sighed. Janet nodded.

"Genta?" Columbia said, walking into the girls' room.

"What?" Nation snapped. She was holding Magenta, who was crying like a baby, close.

"What happened?" Columbia asked.

"Riff Raff…Laura…kiss," Magenta squeaked.

"Wow…Frank called it," Columbia mumbled.

"It's okay, Genta," Nation whispered.

"You guys realize that it was probably a big accident, right?" Columbia asked.

"No…we saw them," Nation sighed. "One minute, they were smiling at each other and the next, Riff Raff just…kissed her."

"Riff Raff!" Magenta cried.

"You know that Frank probably set it up as a joke to distract us from something else," Columbia stated, walking past the two girls. The glue and feathers fell down, covering the three girls in glue and white feathers.

"No!" Magenta cried. "Fuck!"

"Well this is great," Columbia sighed. "As I was saying…um…yeah…I think Frank just did it to distract us from this."

"That makes sense," Nation mumbled. She hurried out of the room.

"Genta…aren't you going to go talk to Riff Raff?" Columbia asked, watching Magenta.

"No…he needs to come here if he really loves me," Magenta sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to him, okay?" Columbia smiled.

"Go ahead."

* * *

><p>"Just go to their room and talk to her, Riff Raff," Cosmo sighed. "I have to go talk to Nation and Laura anyways."<p>

"Okay…let's go…I guess," Riff Raff sighed. He glared at Frank. "If she doesn't take me back…you're a dead man, Francis Nolan Furter!"

"Okay!" Frank cried.

"Come on," Cosmo sighed. "Brad…Rocky…can you two make sure Riff Raff didn't break any of Frank's bones, please?"

"Sure," Rocky nodded.

Cosmo pushed Riff Raff out of the room and towards the girls' room. Nation and Laura were talking and Nation was holding her hand.

_They made up_, Cosmo thought. _I hope to god Riff Raff and Magenta make up._

"I love you," Nation smiled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Laura smiled at Nation. Janet jumped up and walked over to Cosmo.

"Magenta's inside the room," she said.

"Why is Nation covered in feathers and glue?" Cosmo asked, noticing the feathers.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," Janet shrugged. "Get Riff in there."

Cosmo shook his head.

"Really, Janet?" He sighed. "Riff Raff…go in there. Magenta should be in there."

"Okay," Riff Raff walked into the room, immediately noticing Columbia and Magenta standing in the middle of the room, both covered in feathers like Nation.

"Riff Raff?" Columbia smiled. Magenta looked down at the floor, clenching her fists.

"Magenta…I'm sorry," Riff Raff said softly. "Frank…he pushed me into her. He ran off…Magenta…I love you. Why would I ruin our relationship, Magenta?"

"I don't know," Magenta mumbled. "Riff Raff…I'm a bitch…I have so many faults…why…why do you still want to stay with me when you have plenty of other girls chasing after you?"

"Because I love you, Genta. I'd die to protect you," Riff Raff shook his head. "I don't care if you're a bitch. I don't care if you act like a little boy. I don't care if you are the worst person in the world, Magenta!"

"Well isn't this sweet," Columbia giggled.

Riff Raff walked towards Magenta, taking her hands.

"But…if you really don't want to trust me…if you really want to leave…I want you to know I love you," he said. He leaned in and kissed Magenta.

Magenta stepped back.

"Riff Raff," her mouth curved into a sad smile. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I'm so sorry, Riff Raff! I love you."

"Yay! Problem fixed!" Columbia cheered.

Nation and Laura walked into the room.

"This has been an eventful two hours," Nation snickered.

"What'd you do to Frank?" Magenta asked.

"I kicked him in the side and punched him in the face a few times," Riff Raff smiled. "Cosmo pulled me away from him before I could do anything else."

"Well…free time's over," Columbia giggled.

"Not for Cosmo and Janet," Nation laughed.

"What?" Magenta asked.

"Well…the reason Laura and I came in here is because Janet kissed Cosmo finally and now they're making out," Nation snickered. "It's really funny. And now, they won't get to spend any more time together."

"We should probably go check on Frankie," Columbia suggested. "And try to keep Cosmo and Janet separated unless we want weird babies."

"No," Riff Raff smiled. "I'm fine staying here."

"You two better not make a mess," Columbia laughed.

"How would we make a mess?" Magenta asked.

"Pillow fight," Nation grinned.

"I'm sure Frank's fine," Magenta mumbled.

"And I'm sure Janet isn't out there lying underneath my brother," Nation mumbled sarcastically.

"Okay then."

Nation and Columbia started laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A lot...of dialogue...sorry. XDD Anyways, thanks for the reviews. X3 I love getting reviews...especially if they're funny. XDD Next chapter might be delayed...: Yeah...just...it might be. X3 Well...review and craap~! X3 Please. :DD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey look, the story's final chapter is finally finished and uploaded! XD Sorry for the wait ._. I started this and never got around to finishing it. But, now it's done. And this is the first multi-chaptered story I've finished since...well...2nd grade...that's a long time ago. ._.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>"Well…looks like he's fine," Brad sighed.<p>

Sonny walked in and stared at Frank in confusion in shock. "What the fuck?" He blinked.

"Riff Raff beat the crap out of him," Rocky explained.

"Uh…Riff Raff? Short, skinny, weak Riff Raff? Really?" Sonny laughed. "Big, tough Frank couldn't whip Riff Raff's ass? Really?"

"Riff Raff's a fucking beast when it involves Magenta," Frank sighed.

"His eye is black…I'm surprised Riff Raff didn't do more damage but…I guess that's what happens when you're pissed but weak," Brad snickered. "I still can't believe what the fuck I saw. Riff Raff stormed in and shoved Frank to the ground and kicked him in the side and then beat on him until Cosmo pulled him off of him."

"Where were you, Sonny?" Frank asked, running a hand through his hair. He turned his head and looked at Rocky. "Hey, can you tell Magenta and the others that we're going to have a make-over thing to just chat for a while?"

"Sure," Rocky nodded and left quickly, not wanting to stay any longer.

"I was exploring…for a while…I was bored and left to go check out some of the first floor that I didn't get to check out and ended up on the third floor in this huge bedroom and-" Sonny was cut off by Frank laughing.

"Whatever, I don't care." He stood up carefully and gently touched his side, which still hurt at the smallest touch. He turned to Brad. "Brad…you're an ass."

"What's that about?" Brad asked. Frank shrugged and turned back to Sonny with a big smile on his face.

"Now, Sonny. What about that room?" He asked.

"Uh…well…it was a huge bedroom that was painted purple and it had a red and blue bed. It was fucking awesome!" Sonny grinned.

* * *

><p>Magenta had her arms around Riff Raff's neck, her face buried in his shoulder. They'd been like that for the past ten minutes, and everyone was sure Magenta was crying her eyes out into his shoulder.<p>

"I'm scared to leave the room," Nation joked.

"Why?" Columbia asked.

"I'm afraid I'll walk out and see Cosmo and Janet making out," Nation made a face at the thought. "Why does he like her?"

"Because she's one of the sanest girls here," Columbia smiled. "Let's be honest. Genta's kind of…twisted in the head, you're his sister, not to mention you're lesbian, Laura's extremely shy, and I'm just plain hyper all the time."

"I'm not twisted in the head," Magenta mumbled. Columbia and Nation could barely hear her muffled voice.

"Yes, you are," Columbia snickered. "You're dating your brother."

"Shut up," Magenta grumbled, tightening her hold on Riff Raff.

Rocky walked in, quickly closing the door behind him and shaking his head.

"When did Janet and Cosmo finally admit that they're in love?" He asked.

"A while ago, Rocky," Columbia sighed. "Why does it take you so long to understand simple stuff?"

"Shut up, sparkles," Rocky groaned. "Anyways, Frank wanted me to tell you that everyone's getting together for…makeovers…"

"Really? I didn't think Frank liked makeup," Nation grinned.

"He probably just wants one of the girls to help hide his bruised ego and black eye," Riff Raff smirked.

"Oh, I'll hide it well," Columbia giggled evilly.

"I'd punch him again," Riff Raff commented.

"I'd cut his-" Nation began.

"Nattie!" Laura cried.

"Sorry," Nation giggled. "Well…when are we going to do the makeover?"

"I don't know," Rocky shrugged. "Whenever Frank decides he's ready to come out of the room."

"Which will be never," Riff Raff joked.

"He seemed pissed but kind of scared right after you left, Riff Raff," Rocky said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think he's scared of you…at least…of what you can do when you're angry."

"He should be," Riff Raff mumbled.

"I love you," Nation giggled, squeezing Laura's hand. She used her free hand to push some of Laura's blond hair behind her ear.

"Either you two are making out or you're completely in your own world, doing who knows what to each other," Columbia snickered.

"Probably doing lesbian things," Magenta giggled, stepping away from Riff Raff.

"What the fuck?" Riff Raff frowned, gently setting his hand on Magenta's shoulder. "I liked your warmth."

"Freakazoid!" Magenta teased, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"How can you two act as if nothing ever happened?" Columbia asked. "I know Frank and I wouldn't be able to do that."

"True love," Nation answered.

"Whatever…I'm bored," Columbia shrugged.

Janet walked into the room, staring at the floor. Everyone stared at her. "What?" She mumbled.

"You kissed my brother, Janet," Nation said.

"Okay?"

"Now…"

"What?"

"Meh…I don't care," Nation laughed.

"Oh…well…he went to go get Frank," Janet sighed.

"What happened?" Columbia asked. "You seem sad."

"Nothing happened," Janet sighed. "It's none of your business."

"Ow," Magenta giggled. She playfully shoved Riff Raff.

"What?" Riff Raff asked.

"You know what," Magenta smiled.

"You two are just plain stupid," Janet grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Frank!" Cosmo shouted, hurrying into the room. Frank was standing in front of Sonny, examining him. It took about ten minutes before he acknowledged Cosmo with even the slightest glance.<p>

"Cosmo…does Sonny look like he got beat up?" Frank asked, spinning Sonny around to face Cosmo.

"Why are you even asking that?" Cosmo asked with a heavy sigh. Frank opened his mouth to answer, but Cosmo cut him off. "Nevermind. Come on."

"I beat the shit out of Frank!" Sonny laughed.

Cosmo grabbed Frank's wrist and started to lead him towards the door until he noticed Brad was missing. "Where's Brad?" He asked. "Please don't tell me you locked him in the bathroom again…"

"I locked him in the closet and now he's crying like a little baby," Frank smirked.

"Really, Frank? Really?!" Cosmo shouted. "Go to the girls' room now."

"Is…Riff Raff in there?" Frank asked, voice dropping in volume drastically.

"Go!" Cosmo shouted. "He's not going to beat you up again."

"Hey! He never beat me up! It was Sonny!" Frank screamed. "Everyone saw Sonny do it!"

Cosmo glared at Frank. "No! Everyone saw Riff Raff storm into the room and beat you the fuck up! Now stop trying to fix your over-inflated ego and follow me, you douche!" He screamed.

Frank followed silently, scowling. Sonny was left in the room. He unlocked the closet and let Brad out. Brad ran out of the room, not bothering to thank Sonny or see if anyone else was in the room.

"Um…I guess being locked in the bathroom and closet scared him…?" Sonny mumbled. He left the room, following Brad to the girl's room.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Magenta whispered. She was sitting in front of Riff Raff, holding his hand. "I wish we could get married."<p>

"Whoa!" Columbia and Nation shouted at the same time. Magenta turned her head and stared at them, raising one of her eyebrows. "You're really thinking about marriage?!"

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Magenta spat at them.

Frank walked in silently and sat down away from Riff Raff and Magenta. He noticed Nation glaring at him and scooted away.

"Asshole," Nation mumbled.

"Nattie," Laura whispered.

Cosmo entered the room and sat down next to Janet. Janet started blushing and stared at the carpet.

"Ooooh!" Columbia teased. "Someone's got a crush! Janet's got a crush! Janet's got a- ow!" Columbia glared at Frank, pouting slightly and rubbing the back of her head. "You didn't have to hit me!"

"Shut up," Frank muttered. "I can hit you if I want to."

Brad and Sonny raced into the room. Sonny tackled Brad inches from Riff Raff and Magenta. He started pulling Brad's hair and trying to bite his shoulder.

"Don't ever call me a stupid kid again, Brad Majors!" he screamed before biting Brad again.

"Agh! Stop it, Sonny!" Brad cried.

"Frank! Get your brother to stop biting Brad!" Columbia shouted.

"He's not my brother, Columbia!" Frank shouted back at her.

"Can we just start whatever you have planned next?" Nation asked. "Oh yeah…the makeover…shit…"

Frank managed to pry Sonny and Brad apart.

"Where's Rocky and Eddie?" Columbia asked.

"Wasn't Rocky in here?" Janet asked.

"No," Cosmo said. Janet started blushing again. "But nobody really cares about either of them. Let's just do the makeovers and get this stupid night over with."

"Draw names to see who gives who a makeover?" Frank asked.

"Anyone have a hat?" Magenta asked. "I can't think of any other way to avoid cheating."

"There should be a hat in Frank's room," Columbia said, standing up and hurrying out of the room. Frank glanced at Riff Raff nervously.

"Should I freak him out?" Riff Raff asked Magenta softly. Magenta shook her head. Columbia walked back into the room, carrying a couple of hats and some paper.

"Okay," she began, ripping off pieces of paper. She started handing out the pieces. "Everyone write down their name on their piece of paper. And then fold them in half and put them in the hat."

"Um…we need pens or something," Nation said with a frown. Columbia rolled her eyes and handed Nation a pen. "Where did you get this?"

"I was carrying it with the paper, Nation."

Soon, the hat was full.

"Okay, Frank draws first," Columbia said. "Whoever you draw, you have to give them a makeover. They can't look until you're finished and they can't refuse."

Frank snatched the hat from Columbia and quickly pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and groaned. "Nation."

Nation rolled her eyes and took the hat from him. She drew a piece of paper and read the name out loud. "Hey, I got Riff Raff."

"Lucky!" Magenta shouted.

Laura handed her piece of paper to Nation.

"Laura drew Columbia," Nation said. "Here, Columbia," she said, handing Columbia the hat.

"Frank," Columbia said, with a genuine smile. She handed the hat to Cosmo.

"Um…Janet…" Cosmo whispered. Janet squeaked. She drew her name.

"Cosmo…what are the odds?"

"Give me the hat, Janet," Magenta growled, snatching the hat from Janet. She took a few minutes to pick a name, but she eventually did. "Magenta. Um…what?"

"Laura," Riff Raff said.

"Brad," Sonny growled.

"Sonny…shoot…"

"What are the odds that you two have to give each other makeovers?" Columbia asked. "Wait…Magenta…did you draw your own name?"

"Yeah…I guess I'm just gonna not do it." Magenta shrugged.

"Okay…um…we'll start with Frank, Nation, and Laura. They have to give their makeovers," Columbia sighed.

"Nation has to get a makeover," Riff Raff said. "That would make Cosmo next in line, since Columbia has to get one too."

"Oh…that's true," Frank said, grinning at Nation. "Looks like someone's gonna be a clown."

"Oh my god, can I please trade have Magenta give me a makeover? Please!?" Nation shouted. "I hate Frank!"

"No. That's the rules, I'm sorry. Let's go," Columbia sighed. She stood up. "Nation, Frank, Laura, Janet, Cosmo, follow me." She walked out of the room, followed by the others.

"I guess we should just chat while they're gone…" Sonny said. He looked at Magenta and Riff Raff, who were busy making out. "Um…well then, Brad…I guess we can resume our fighting." He and Brad began fighting again.

* * *

><p>An hour passed before anyone walked back into the room. Nation was the first one, who started screaming at Frank.<p>

"How dare you make me look like a fucking clown, Frank?!"

"Columbia made me look like a clown too, so don't complain!" Frank shouted back at her.

"Laura's really good at putting on makeup," Columbia said. "Frank, get your ass out of the doorway!"

"Not until you apologize!"

Frank shrieked and fell down. Columbia, Janet, Cosmo, and Laura climbed over him.

"Jerk," Janet mumbled.

Frank jumped back up. "All I need is a big colorful wig and I'll be a clown!"

"Um…Sonny…why is Brad's nose bleeding?" Columbia asked, noticing Brad. "And why are his glasses broken?"

"We got into a fight. Long story. Don't wanna talk about it," Sonny shrugged. "All I know is that Magenta and Riff Raff are incredibly good at making out because I haven't seen them stop for air once."

"You were probably too busy fighting to notice them," Cosmo grumbled.

"Magenta! Riff Raff!" Nation shouted. Magenta and Riff Raff separated. "It's time for the others to go do their makeup or whatever."

"It's almost morning," Laura whispered.

"And the only one who's fallen asleep was Magenta!" Frank laughed.

"Shut up, Frank," Magenta mumbled, standing up.

"Anyways…Nation, Riff Raff, Laura, Brad, Sonny, and Magenta, go out into the hall, turn left, and go into the first room," Columbia said. "I can't leave because Frank will get lonely."

"Okay," Magenta said.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost completely up before they came back. All but Magenta and Riff Raff walked into the room and sat back down, not commenting on their makeovers.<p>

"Where are Magenta and Riff Raff?" Frank asked.

"Magenta fell asleep while sitting on Riff Raff's lap. It was actually really adorable. But Riff Raff said he was going to be a little slower getting back because he has to carry her," Nation said. "I think it was romantic. Now I see why she stays with him when she could easily find someone else."

"He's always been there for her," Columbia said. Just as she finished speaking, Riff Raff slowly walked into the room, carrying Magenta in his arms.

"Aw!" Sonny squealed. "That's so adorable!"

"Well…I'm guessing the _party _is almost over now that the sun in the sky," Riff Raff said, leaning against the wall. "Shall we be going home soon?"

"You'd like that, right, Riff Raff?" Nation teased. "Get to be alone with Magenta."

"Shut up."

Columbia looked at Frank. "Well…I guess it's about time for everyone to start heading home…"

"I've had a lot of fun, Columbia. Thanks. I'm sure Magenta would be saying the same thing," Riff Raff smiled at Columbia. "I'm gonna get her home, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Riff Raff!"

Everyone started getting ready to leave after Riff Raff left. They all quickly left the room, leaving Columbia and Frank alone.

"Wait…where's Eddie and Rocky?" Frank asked.

"They probably went home…let's just get everyone home," Columbia said. "I'm really tired."

* * *

><p>"Rocky…where the hell are we?" Eddie asked. "We've been going up and down stairs for hours now!"<p>

"Eddie, shut up! I'll find our way out!" Rocky shouted.

"That's what you said hours ago, Rocky! I told you we should have just asked Columbia to escort us out!"

"Shut up, Eddie!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, thanks for reading. Anyone who sees this, I thank you for being patient. :)<strong>_


End file.
